


Lies And Truths

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Balthazar (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Castiel is Not Okay, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is a Bad Influence, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mary Lives, Older Dean Winchester, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Gabriel (Supernatural), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 year old Castiel Novak is dating 26 year old Dean Winchester. Castiel has a abusive home life and at school he is voted 'most sexy teen at Hunter High.Until he is trapped with depression and being forced to do things he is legal for. Now it's up to Dean and Castiel's siblings to save the teen from suicide or murder.....But they have to fight off the trouble





	1. Chapter One

**|Chapter I- Grounded|**

 

"Dean! Wake up!" Castiel exclaimed, trying to wake up his boyfriend. Dean just groaned, swatting away Castiel's hand.

"Cas, five more minutes" Dean yawned. Castiel just rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed, knowing Dean lost warmth. Dean whined, slowly sitting up with a grin on his face.

"Come on, Dean! You know Gabriel hates it when I come home late" Castiel said, putting on his black frayed skinny jeans that hugged his butt. Dean looked at Castiel in hunger, wanting Round 2.

"Why can't you tell you brother about us?" Dean ask, raising a brow. Castiel sighed, putting on Dean's hoodie that's way to big for his small body.

"Dean, you are 10 years older than me. Don't you think Gabriel will kill you for fucking is newly 16 year old brother?" Castiel questioned. Dean knew Gabriel was short, but he was easily angered when someone messes with his attractive baby brother. Dean nodded, getting dressed and got his car keys. Once Castiel stepped outside, a group pf men stopped to gawk at him. Dean growled, wrapping a arm around the younger male's waist, pulling Cas closer to him.

 

"What you lookin' at, Crowley?!" Dean yelled at the gang leader.

"Looking at the nice piece of ass" Crowley yelled back, putting out his cigarette. Castiel shivered, getting closer, if it's possible, to Dean's side.

Dean flipped Crowley off, opening the door for Castiel. He went to the other side and got in starting the car. Castiel looked at his phone with a annoyed expression. Dean looked at his boyfriend for returning his gaze on the road.

 

"Who's texting you?" he ask. Castiel looked at up and gave Dean a nervous look.

"Alastir. Won't stop bothering me" Castiel said. Dean growled. No one messes him his boy.

"What's he saying?" Dean ask, anger and just a bit curious.

"He wants to go out on a date. No way in hell I'm going out with him when he's ruining my life" Castiel mumbled, looking out the window. Dean frowned, he didn't know Castiel is still being bullied.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're getting bullied, Cas" Dean exclaimed, causing the younger male to flinch.

"I...I can't always be asking you to stand up for me. It makes me feel....worthless...useless" Castiel whispered. Dean parked in front of Castiel's house, turning his body a little so he can be facing Castiel. He put two fingers under Cas' chin, making the teen look up at him.

"You are none of those things, Cas. You are strong and beautiful" Dean explained, hoping to get all those negative thoughts out of his boyfriends head. But how can he? Can he really fix a broken soul?

 

A broken angel?

 

_|_ _Castiel's_ _POV|_

 

I smiled at Dean. He always knows what to say to make me feel loved. Gabriel gives me that everyday but my older brother isn't always by me. He's 24. He should have left me with our abusive parents and got himself a wife or husband. Get a real job.

 

" _Don't think about that"_

 

I just smile, getting out of the Impala and grabbing my bag. I walk up to my porch and wave Dean goodbye. I turn around and unlock the door, being met by a angry and concerned (mostly angry), Gabriel. I close the door, putting on an innocent smile.

 

"Where were you, Cassie?! I almost called the police! And don't you dare lie to me about studying with this Dean dude!" Gabriel exclaimed. I secretly rolled my eyes, looking at my brother.

"But Gabe...I **was** studying with Dean!" I whine, hoping Gabe will believe me one more time. But his facial expression was beyond pissed off.

"You're grounded!" he yelled.

"Why?!" I shouted.

"Because your lying to me. Not telling me where you were last night. And not telling me more about this Dean guy! Who knows?! He could a serial killer for Gods sake!" Gabe blabbed on and on about me being grounded. When he turned away, I grabbed out my old, completely broken phone.

 

"-and no phone" there it is. I pout, giving him the old phone. He grabbed it and put it in his jeans back pocket. I stamd up and go up to my small room that's suppose to be a closet. It was big enough for a twin sized bed, a small desk. It had a rack that's suppose to be hanging jackets but I use it as my closet. A dresser was next to my desk. The wallpaper had some stains on it. Some where dried blood stains when my dad got angry at me and taught me a lesson. I shiver from the thought, laying down on my bed. I take out my phone and text Dean, informing him.

 

_"Dean?"_

 

**"Yeah babe"**

 

_"I'm grounded. I can't go out tonight or for the rest of the week"_

 

**"Your brother that mad?"**

 

_"Yep. I miss you!"_

 

**"I miss you too, baby boy. I also miss that round ass"**

 

_"Dean! Stop looking at my butt"_

 

**"Then how else do we have sex?"**

 

_"I'm not having this conversation"_

 

**"Ha ha ha. Well I gotta go before Bobby starts complaining how much of an** **idjit** **I am. Bye babe"**

 

_"Bye Dean"_

 

I look at my phone, smiling. I have two people who love me and will do anything for me. I'll find a way to repay them once I'm ungrounded.

 

_Knock knock_

 

"Come in" I groan out, knowing Gabriel isn't finished with his lecture.

 

"I know you gave me your old phone. Now give me the real one" Gabe said with a lazy tone. I roll my eyes, handing Gabe over my phone.

 

"Thank you. Lunch is about to be ready. Come downstairs once you change" he said, leaving my room. Sighing, I get up and walk to my dresser, grabbing sweat pants. Missing Dean so much, I leave his hoodie on. Hopefully Gabe thinks it's his.

 

I reach the table to see Gabe made sandwiches. The usual but it's this or nothing.

 

"Bread might be hard. Expired....two days ago" Gabe said with a forced cheerful tone. I smile, finding this quite funny. But that's what Gabriel Novak does. Make you smile and laugh on the worst days.

 

"Where's dad?" I ask. Normally he's passed out on the couch with beer bottles and cans around him and on the floor.

 

"Going out to get more beer" Gabe replied.

 

"Naomi?"

 

"Had to work early today"

 

"Oh..." I mumble. Naomi isn't that bad. She's our step mom. She's mean 60%, but the rest is...a nice step mom. She hates it when dad talks about our mom, Becky, but soon realizes he's blaming mom's death on me.

 

"Deep thought?" Gabe ask. I look up at him, putting on my mask.

 

"Yeah. Just some thinking about my history project" I mumble.

 

"What's it about?" he ask.

 

"Greek Mythology" I reply, knowing my face is full of excitement. Ancient Greek is amazing. I love it. I know every single thing. I research about it. I just love it.

 

"Hey! 'Bout time you come home you dumb slut!" our father, Chuck exclaimed. Gabe glared at him.

 

"Studying at a friends house, dad" I say quietly, glancing at a picture hidden behind a plant. The picture has a family of 7.

 

A mom with black hair that's curled, and with the most stunning ocean blue irises. Her smile showed that she's happy. Really happy.

 

A dad with brown hair, a brown beard. Blue irises...I can't describe what they look like. He's smiling, a arm wrapped around the mom's waist.

 

Two boys stood side by side, smiling. One had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The other had dark brown hair that looked like black hair and bluish/greenish eyes. It's confusing. Then there was a girl. Red hair that is her natural hair color and light hazel eyes. She was next to a boy. He had light brown hair and almost golden eyes. He had a smile a trickster would have.

 

Then there was the baby. At least one years old. Raven black hair. And blue eyes that are ugly.

 

That's my family. Everyone says I look like my mom except for my eyes. Some say I have pretty sky blue irises. Dean says I have the eyes of Heaven's skies. The most beautiful blue ever. But to me, their simple. Not unique like my siblings. There is Anna, the oldest. Then Michael who is the second oldest. The Luca...Lucifer. Gabriel. Then last, me. The older 3 are somewhere away from this place we call Hell. No hope stays here.

 

"Castiel....Castiel!" Gabe exclaimed. I jump, looking at him.

 

"What?" I mumble, looking anywhere except the picture.

 

"Nothing. You seemed...drifted off" Gabe says. I shake my head, pushing my plate away. I get up and walk to my room, closing the door.

 

No phone, No Dean...wait. I smile, figuring out a plan.

 

"Thank you Dean for teaching me these things"


	2. Chapter Two

**|** **Chapter 2- Snuck Out|**

 

_Castiel's_ _POV_

 

I opened my bedroom door, looking both ways. I step out into the hallway, silently closing my door. I make my way downstairs, looking around. Dad is drunk, snoring away. Naomi is asleep, so is Gabe. I open the front door and close it quietly. Making my way to the sidewalk, I see Dean parked across the block. Smiling, I run up to his Impala, opening and closing the door.

"Hey babe" Dean said, kissing my neck. I moan, pushing him away.

"Later Dean" I say softly, looking out the window. Is this a good idea? Maybe. Maybe not.

"What's wrong?" Dean said, leaving the neighborhood. I shrug, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. Was it bad to take back my phone? I take out my phone and open up the messages. Alastair.

 

_"If you don't go out with me, I'll tell everyone"_

_"Leave me alone"_

_"I know your dating a 26 year old, Cassie"_

_"Please stop"_

_"Meet me at Avenue 23"_

 

I look up, shaking. I glance at Dean who was to focused on the road.

"D-dean?" I whisper. He looks at me.

"Yeah Cas?" he says softly, looking back at the road.

"I can't hang out tonight. I forgot I had to study..." I mumble. Dean raised a brow, but stopped the car. We were close to Avenue 23.

"What's going on with you?" Dean ask. I look up at him, trembling. I can't tell him. He'll break up with me. Leave me to shut down again. I can't go through that.

"Nothing" I whisper, looking down.

"Alright fine. Don't tell me" Dean growled, turning on the car and makes a u-turn.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking you home. Remember" he replied plainly.

"I can walk..." I suggested.

"Too late, babe. Don't want a creep to kidnap you or somethin'" Dean said. I sigh, feeling the urge to yell or do something.

 

I close the front door quietly, going to my room immediately. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned around. My eyes widen as I see Dad staring at me with hatred and...lust. I back away, closing my door.

"Open the door, Castiel!" he yelled. My body shook in complete fear. I lock the door and step away, looking at the window. My only escape.

"CASTIEL!" my father screamed. Tears flooded my eyes as I grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window, landing in a bush.

"Ow...fuck!" I mumble, rolling out of the bush and standing up. I start running, not caring where I'm going.

 

I looked up, feeling a urge of happiness flutter in my stomach. I knock on the door, waiting for _her_ to open it. The door opened and I was revealed by a grumpy Meg.

"Clarence? What you doing here so late?" she yawned, moving away. I go in, looking at her as she closed and locked the door.

"My dad..." I trail off. She nods, dragging me to the kitchen.

"Didn't go to Dean?" she ask, jealousy in her voice. I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"We sorta got in a fight" I mutter, taking the soda she offered me.

"Oh. Well it's his fault, clearly" Meg said, looking at me.

"Alastair" was all I said to make Meg take out her shotgun. Her expression was beyond pissed off and her eyes darkened.

"What did that fuck boy do?" she asked.

"Kept on texting me. He knows I'm dating Dean! I don't even want to go to school!" I cry. Meg sighs, patting my back softly.

"You don't have to. You can stay here as long as you want, Castiel" Meg said with a gentle voice. Castiel? She must be really serious about this.

"Thanks Meg" I mumble. She nods, walking off to set up the couch. I look around.

 

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"Go cry and cut"_

_"Start cutting!"_

_"Kill yourself!"_

_"No one cares"_

 

_"No one cares....."_

 

"Goodnight, Clarence!" Meg called. I shake the thoughts away, saying goodnight back. I walk to the couch and lay down, looking at the TV. Sponge Bob was on. I sigh, looking at my wrist.

 

**3 years ago**

 

_"I watch as Naomi leaves the driveway. I run to the restroom and lock the door_ _. No one is home. I turn on the bathtub, letting the water fill. I open the medicine cabinet and push back all the hair supplies and first aid kit. I find my friend. Razor Blade. I push up my sleeves, not caring to take off my clothes. I get in the tub, glancing at my note on the counter. I line up the blade, my hand shaking. With a sigh, I make a line. Crimson blood poured out, causing me to let out a sob. I go on to the other wrist, doing the same. My phone was playing_

 

_'_ **_I Won't See You Tonight'_ **

 

_by Avenged Sevenfold._

 

_The clear water soon turned red, then a dark red. Tears_ _trailed_ _down my cheeks. Sobs echoed the restroom. My breathing was slowing down. Yes. Yes. Yes! I closed my eyes, smiling. I heard a scream and sobs. A male voice. Gabriel? No! He shouldn't see this! Unless...he's happy. Happy to not always defend his stupid little brother. Gabe's happy. That's why he's crying."_

 

I touched my cheek, feeling wetness. I turn off the TV, shutting my eyes. I shouldn't be here.


End file.
